A Step into the Future and One Step Back
by Cheerfulgrl07
Summary: Hey...Just one more Chapter left! Joey's done with college. Pacey wanted her back, she said no. But what about Dawson! REVEIW!
1. The Visitor

    A/N – Hi! Those of you have read this story or this chapter, I have gotten a beta reader so there are a lot less mistakes, if any! For those of you who haven't read this before, here is some information about the story. It takes place after the characters (that went) graduate from college. It is a Dawson and Joey story, and also a Pacey and Andie story. There will be a love triangle but not between Dawson, Pacey and Joey. I hope you enjoy the story and I would love it if you would read and review. E-mail or IM me at Cheerfulgrl07@aol.com, if you have any questions or comments.

    Beta's Note – Hiya! I'm Shimegami, Cheerfulgrl's unfortunate beta reader. I'm personally not a fan of Dawson's Creek, but… anything for a friend! Mind you, I have nothing against any of you because you like the show. I just prefer to watch anime. Cheerfulgrl worked hard to write this, so be nice. I'm warning you… any flames will promptly be used to roast some marshmallows. Constructive Criticism, however, would be greatly appreciated. 

Nice Dawson's Creek fans…  

    Disclaimer- Unfortunately, Dawson's Creek doesn't belong to me, though I do own the first season on DVD…

                                                                      One Step into the Future and One Step Back

                                                                                        By Cheerfulgrl07

                                                                                          Chapter One

                                                                                            The Visitor  
  


    Joey couldn't believe it. Collage was over. It still felt like yesterday that senior year had ended. Now this. 

    Dawson had left for California in May. There he had started his first movie, as a director. She was happy for him, she really was. The same way he was when she got into Worthington. She was glad she was going to get to see his come true. They had kissed the night they had said goodbye, she remembered thoughtfully. 

    Suddenly, a phone rang. 

    "Hello?" Joey asked. 

    "Hey, Joey. It's Audrey. I am going to be home in, uh, 20 minutes. Most of my stuff is packed, so it will only take me a few minutes to finish." 

    "All right, hurry up though. The apartment is waiting." 

    "Bye, bunny," Audrey said, before hanging up.

    Joey hung up then returned to packing and reminiscing. She regretted how it ended between Dawson and her more then ever. This time, it had been her fault. 

    A few months before he left, she had gone to a dance with Pacey. Well, actually, she had been chaperoning a dance for Harley, and she'd brought Pacey with her. Pacey had made it more then clear that he wanted to get back together. But Joey had known that she hadn't wanted to. She rejected the offer and she decided to just stay friends with him.

    The more unselfish reason was the whole Audrey and Pacey thing. The real reason, though, was that the triangle was gone. The love triangle she had been involved in during her later years of high school. Pacey and Dawson had just worked past their problems, caused by her. She didn't want to do that again. She didn't want to start redrawing the triangle.

    Which was also the reason behind what she did to Dawson. She was still confused about her feelings for him, true. She didn't have to say what she said. The memory kept flashing back into her head. 

                                                                 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Joey turned away as Dawson reached in to kiss her. 

     "What's wrong?" asked Dawson.

    "This isn't a game anymore Dawson, it just isn't! We have messed up at this two many times, why hurt are self's more by try something that is going to fail, that has always failed and will fail." 

    "We were young and-" 

     "Immature? Yeah, maybe when we were 16! Do you remember what happened at the beginning of the year? I hardly doubt we are more mature then we were then."

    "Look, I didn't find that a mistake." 

    "Yeah, because it would have made for the perfect film. We have moved past that, you're right. I just want to be friends Dawson."

     "Jo, you haven't learned anything. Your still acting 16."

    "No. I have learned something. It took me 3 times, but I have. We are not meant to be, and I don't need to kiss you to realize that. We are not meant for each other. You should be able to except that."

                                                          *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    He hadn't said anything after that. He just gave her this look of disappointment, shock. 

    There had been countless times when she tried to call him. It never actually happened, though. She would always either stop in the middle of dialing, or she would hang up on the first ring.

    There was one time though when she heard his voice answer, "Hello?" 

    She had immediately hung up. 

    She broke from her thoughts when there was a loud knock on the door. 

    "Hold on Audrey, I'm coming," Joey said, walking to the door. When she got there, she stopped dead, not believing what she saw. 

    "Hi."  
  
    A/N- All right, I am working on the next Chapter all ready. It's either Pacey or Dawson at the door. I will give you that clue. Please review, or E-mail me, letting me know what you think. Your thoughts are important to my writing and me.

                                                                                                                                     ~Cheerfulgrl~ 

* * *


	2. Uh hi

Chapter2  
  
"Hey." Joey spoke to the man outside her room. "Audrey is out, she will be back in a little bit."  
  
Joey had not really been around him much since they attended the school dance. She felt a little strange.  
  
"Actually, it is you I came to see." He said, with what looked like a smile.  
  
"Pacey I thought I made it clear that, well, there was nothing left it what we had.  
  
"No, it's not about that. I just wanted to apologize. For putting you on the spot like that."  
  
"It's no big deal. It really isn't."  
  
"So can we go back to being friends." He said.  
  
"I thought we were?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. It just seems like ever since I declared my never dying love for you.things have been weird. "  
  
"What did you expect? I mean I am sorry but I had no idea you had feelings for me. I have tried to act as if everything was the same, but it isn't."  
  
"Why did you say no? Is it Dawson you wanted? That you have always wanted and you were just making him jealous senior year?"  
  
"Oh my god, no Pacey. How could you ever think that?"  
  
"It's the truth isn't it?" "Get out. I can't believe you would even say that! God damn it get out!"  
  
Pacey opens the door just as Audrey comes in. Filled with lust, they begin to kiss each other.  
  
Joey gives them a look and they stop.  
  
"Uh Pacey, I have some packing to get done, want to help?  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Joey rolls her eyes * Oh great *She thinks.  
Andie had just arrived in California, from Italy. She didn't think she could make it all the way to Boston, so she planned a stopping point in California. Jack had informed her that Dawson had been living there. As the plane stopped and she gathered her purse and bag and got off. She then reached into her black, nine-west purse and pulled out her cell phone, and a piece of paper. She starts to dial it. Then after a few rings someone answers. "Hello." A male voice says into the phone. "Uh Dawson? This is Andie. Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I have just gotten in from a long flight from Italy. I am in LA and need a place to stay? Can you help me?" Having never been very close to Andie, he was surprised. But how could he say no? She had always been so nice, and it was no big deal. "Yeah of course. Are you at the air port?"  
  
"Yup." "All right. I just have to call it a wrap for tonight and make sure the crew cleans up. I will be there in 30-45 minutes." "Okay. Thank you Dawson. This means a lot to me." She said, before hanging up. With that she went to the soda machine and got a coke. She then walked to the main entrance to wait for Dawson. She couldn't stand to wait any longer, she was finally going to see Pacey again! She missed him so much. She was deep in thought, mostly about Pacey when Dawson arrived.  
  
"Here let me get those." Dawson said taking her bags.  
  
"You really don't have to. I can do it." Andie said clutching her bags.  
  
"No, I insist." He said smiling. She handed him the bags "Always a gentlemen Mr. Lerry." She hopped in the front of the jeep and took in the scenery outside.  
  
"It must be so amazing to live here. It truly is gorgeous."  
  
"Yes, it is. No matter how beautiful it is though, I still miss Massachusetts."  
  
"Really? That is how I felt when I was in Italy and the other European  
  
Countries." For the first time both of them realize they both have a lot more in common then they thought.  
  
"So is that your next destination, Boston?" Dawson asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. Why?"  
  
"Besides, editing and maybe adding/deleting some things, the movie is  
  
done. I want to go with you. I need to talk to her again, to see her again.  
  
Everything."  
  
"Wow! You mean Joey? You still like here?" "Still? I always have." " I need to get Pacey back." Andie added. They both smiled at each other and held hands. Knowing it would work out. "So we leave tomorrow for Boston?" Dawson asked. "Yes." She replied back.  
  
A few more hours, and a few boxes later, Audrey and Joey were done packing. They had just arrived at the apartment and were so tired, to tired to unpack. They both took out sleep bags then owned, and put then on the floor. They lied them next to each other and cuddled into them. "Wow that was a hard day." Moaned Audrey. "For once Audrey, I agree with you." Joey replied. They both lie there in silence, then a ring broke the silence.  
  
"It's coming from your tan bag." Audrey pointed out. Joey jumped for the phone. "Hello." She spoke into the phone. "Uh Joey." The voice replied. "I am glad you answered" the voice added. "Dawson! I can't believe you called!" * He chuckles * "Yeah, and I have a reason. Andie is with me, she just flew in from Italy. She is flying into Boston tommorw, and since I am done the major part of my movie, I am flying in with her. The only problem is I don't have place to say, can you call Pacey and ask if I can stay with him?"  
  
"Yeah, I can do that. Or you could stay with me. We have 3 extra bedrooms  
  
now, and 2 bathrooms. I wouldn't mind at all. And you know Audrey, it will  
  
be fine."  
  
"Well as long as it is ok, I would love that."  
  
"All right. We need to talk though, I made a huge mistake. See you  
  
tomorrow."  
  
With that she hung up before she made a mistake in saying the wrong thing to say. 'I love you '. Of course it was the truth, the whole truth but she couldn't bring herself to say it to him. It would only scare him away, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
"Was that Dawson Leery?" Audrey squeled.  
  
"Uh I believe that was my phone that rang, none of your business." Joey declared.  
  
They sat in silence, for a moment. Then Joey told her yes, and how excited she was. 


	3. I love you

Joey and Audrey were finally done packing! Joey couldn't believe they had done it, with some help from Jen, Jack and Pacey. Audrey was in her bedroom right now and Joey was sitting in front of the computer, working on her latest article. She worked for a Boston's Woman's Journal magazine. It wasn't big, just a local thing. She loved it though. She was almost done her feature story on woman choosing to work with children. She thought it was turning out really well.  
  
Audrey came out of her bedroom, and said "Hey I am going over Paceys! Be back later!"  
  
Joey could care less, they were done packing, and Dawson was coming back. "All right see you."  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve me leaving this room."  
  
Audrey remembered her early college days, when she was constantly asking Joey to leave.  
  
Chuckling she replied "Gosh no, nothing like that. Tell Dunston I said hi."  
  
"It's Dawson!" She called laughing a little.  
  
"Bye Joey." Audrey said, before shutting the door.  
Andie and Dawson were on the plane. They had been pretty silent.  
  
"Hey do you remember the night of my 16th birthday?"  
  
Andie laughed a little "Yeah I do. I got the blues."  
  
Dawson added "And as much as I regret that night, it was fun. It was the first time I got to know you fairly well."  
  
"I hope that isn't the time period you remember of me."  
  
"It's everything about you. Your such a great friend Andie."  
  
"Well thanks. I guess you not so bad yourself.  
  
It was then that the pilot spoke into the speaker "We are now arriving in Boston, Massachusetts." With that the plane went down. One easy swoop.  
  
Joey sat waiting for the printer to finish printing, feeling very proud that she finished it. She got up and looked at the clock, wondering if she had enough time to drop this off. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, 6:15pm! She was supposed to be at the airport, NOW! She grabbed her coat and put on some shoes. She was planning on putting something on that didn't make her look so ugly. I mean overalls that wasn't going to be the best way to impress Dawson. If only she knew he didn't care about that. It was when her big, gorgeous, brown eyes met him. Her beautiful smile, smiling at him. If only she knew, he loved her too. She didn't have time to change or anything she ran to the elevator. "What floor Miss?" She looked him, it was Jack.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Joey questioned  
  
"I was going to come and get you. I know your getting Dawson, and I am getting Andie.  
  
"Uh aren't you staying with Pacey?"  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"Well won't it be weird for Andie to stay with her ex-boyfriend?"  
  
"Please! You know they are good friends. She is totally over him."  
  
"Ok, I was just asking."  
  
Back at the airport  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Andie asked, impatiently.  
  
"It's Saturday night it's something called traffic."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
A few minutes later Jack and Joey came running in.  
  
Joey ran up to them and said "I am so sorry I am late! I lost track of time."  
  
"It's ok." Andie and Dawson assured her and Jack.  
  
Joey gave Andie a quick hug and asked how her flight went and of the other small talking questions.  
  
"Good. Good. Wow it has been years since I have been back. I have missed you all!" Andie spoke.  
  
She then went over to Jack and they sat down and began to talk.  
  
Joey goes over to him and gives him a huge hug, and they stay like that for a good, solid, minute.  
  
"Dawson! I am not sure how to say this ; therefor, I am just going to say it. I missed you so much. I regret what I said the night you left. I didn't mean any of it. And I..I."  
  
"What is it Joe?"  
  
"I.love you." She said it with slight tears rolling down her checks.  
  
"I love you to." They both smiled and shared a kiss. It was so meaningful and passionate. It brought a flood of emotions.  
  
Joey looked at her watch and saw it was 7:45! They had been there for an hour. Andie and Jack were all ready gone.  
  
"Let's go Dawson." Joey said holding his hand.  
  
"All right he said. We have to watch my new movie though your going to love it. When they got home Joey and Dawson both changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth, getting ready for bed. Both of them then came into the TV room and Dawson handed Joey the tape. Joey automatically noticed the name of it 'A creek full of love'.  
  
Dawson spoke, feeling as he had to explain himself. "Remember the movie I made in 10th grade? With Abby in it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This is a better, improved and added to version. Since I didn't want the ending to be sad, and painful, I made the ending sweet, and theyget back together. Hoping it would come true. "  
  
Joey couldn't believe, after all these months, he still cared for her. Just as much as before.  
  
"Wow. I can't wait to see it." He put it in and cuddled with her on the couch.  
  
She kissed him and added " It's gonna work this time, I know it."  
  
Jack and Andie arrived at the apartment. She couldn't wait to see Pacey again.  
  
"So where is he?" Andie asked.  
  
"Uh somewhere, check the TV room or his bedroom."  
  
She walked into the TV room he wasn't there. So she walked up the stares. She heard him laughing so she knew he was up there. The only thing was, he wasn't a lone She saw him kissing a blonde girl on his bed. Andie rubbed her eyes, not believe it was true. He was with someone else. He hadn't told her this before. She walked back down stairs and sat and watched TV. She felt more depressed then ever. She just wanted to curl into a ball.  
  
A/P Fans! Have to fear, this part of the triangle between P/A/A!* D/J Fans, I am sure you are feeling really excited right now, there is a lot more yet to come! Read/ review or Email me! Cheerfulgrl07@aol.com thank you for reading1 


	4. Making up

Andie woke up. She had fallen asleep on the couch in the same outfit she had on last night. She decided to go back up stairs to shower and get changed. She had asked Jen if she would go "apartment shopping" with her. She was going to be teaching a European History class at Boston University. As well as her excellent college attendance at one of the hardest Universities in Italy, she had toured in detail many countries in Europe. She was very excited to take the job. The point was that she was going to be staying in Boston; therefor, she needed a place to stay. Staying with Jack and Pacey was fine, but she did need her own place. Sooner then later would be quite preferable. At first she was in no rush to get out; however, now that she had fond out Pacey had a girlfriend, she was in a rush. She loved him with every inch in her body. In Italy, she met an exchange student from England. They had dated for a year. As much as she tried and as much as she liked him, she never liked him as much as she did Pacey. She lost touch with many of her buddy's from Capeside. For the past year, except for certain exceptions, Pacey and Jack was all she came in contact with. She stood in the shower, letting the semi-warm water run down her beautiful blonde hair and her slim body. After she had washed herself she got up and dried off. Then she put on a cute, powder blue, floral, summer dress. In Italy, she had always worn things like that. She combed her hair and put a blue headband in. Then she applied a light coating of make-up. She placed her towels in the white hamper and walked down to the kitchen. She grabbed the black cordless phone and dialed Jen's number. Jen was still living with Grams. Grams was still sick, but she was far from dying. Jen just wanted to make sure she was ok, so she stayed with her.  
  
"Hello." Jennifer spoke into the phone.  
  
"Hey Jen! It's me Andie. I'm in Boston, for good. Do you want to look for apartments with me?" Andie asked.  
  
"Uh I am little busy this morning. CJ and I were going to have breakfast, then I have to go into the office for a little bit. How does 4pm sound?"  
  
"It sound's great. If your busy though, I am not going anywhere we could do this later in the week."  
  
"No today is fine. See you then."  
  
"Bye." Andie said, before hanging up.  
  
Andie went there the cupboards searching for what was available. She came across a pop tart box. She opened the box and pulled out a pack of it.  
  
Then she heard a man's voice call out "Don't make that."  
  
She turned around to see who it was.  
  
"PACEY! Oh my god! I have missed you so much!" She exclaimed and gave him a huge hug.  
  
As much as he hated to admit it, he liked feeling her next to him again. It had been way to long.  
  
"So why can't I make these? Are they yours or something?" Andie questioned holding the box."  
  
"No. I'm making breakfast though."  
  
"No.you so don't have to do that. I mean today is your day off."  
  
"Go watch TV McPhee. I'm making breakfast and that's the end of it."  
  
She chuckled a little and offered a smile "All right."  
  
She went onto the computer which was located in the same room as the TV. She hadn't been online in a long time, two weeks.  
  
She had email from Joey, Dawson, Jen, Kate (from RI) and Audrey. She read Joey's first.  
  
Sender: Jpotter  
  
Subject: Coming home, well coming to Boston?  
  
Dear Andie, Hey! Jack sent me and Email saying you were coming to Boston and planning on staying here. Wow! This is great news! We have all missed you so much. I am sure you are over Pacey and everything, but being an ex-girlfriend I just wanted to inform you of something. He is dating my roommate, Audrey. Me also being an ex-girlfriend I just wanted to spare you of the shock. I mean when I first saw them kissing I felt like pulling all the hair out of my head. Anyway, call my cell when you get home. We should go out to eat or the movies. I would love the company. Good luck and wish you a save and great flight.  
  
Love Joey.  
  
Andie then hit the reply button.  
  
Dear Joey,  
  
It is so great to hear from you. I have missed you so much. Silly me, I didn't check my email until now. I totally forgot my last week in Italy. I wish I had read it. I hadn't gotten the heads up about Pacey and Audrey. I walked upstairs last night and saw them kissing. I was shocked to say the least! Anyway, it's not so bad. I am trying hard to get settled, so sometime this week I would love to hang out. Stop by sometime SOON if you want to help with the packing LOL. It is crazy.  
  
Andie  
  
She then read the read the rest of her e-mail and was almost finished when she came to the last e-mail. It was from ALIDDELL. Hmm she has never heard from this person before. She decided to open it to see who it was from.  
  
Dear Andie,  
  
Hey. You're a friend of Joey, Jen and Pacey? They told me you were coming! WOW. I can't wait to meet you. I love meeting new people! So anyway if you and Joey hang out or anything, that would be so cool! I realize that you dated Pacey and I am dating Pacey, but I am hoping things don't seem weird. Things were fine between Joey and I. By the way my name is Audrey, Audrey Liddell. Write back soon!  
  
Audrey.  
  
Andie thought Audrey sounded nice enough. Wait a minute she thought, she must only be doing this so I don't take action. So I don't take Pacey away from her.  
  
All of a sudden Pacey's voice broke Andie's train of though. "It's ready."  
  
"Coming." Was all Andie replied.  
  
"I hope you're hungry!"  
  
She couldn't help but smile; he was so sweet. He made he eggs, French toast, home fries, and bacon.  
  
"Wow. This is so sweet of you. When did you start cooking?"  
  
"Uh a few years ago I worked at a Boston restaurant. I learned most of my cooking there."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have started opening my own restaurant. It's called true love. No it is not about Joey this time."  
  
Andie figured he was going to say Audrey, but was shocked by what she did.  
  
"I named it after me and you."  
  
Andie was shocked. " Really? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He got up and as did she. They hugged and embraced each other for a moment. Before they knew it, they were kissing. Andie was happy. What she didn't know was that Pacey loved twice as much as she loved her.  
  
Meanwhile Joey and Dawson were enjoying their time together.  
  
"All right." Joey spoke. "We need to talk. We can't delay it any further."  
  
"I knew there had do be something to spoil this perfect weekend."  
  
"Come on. This could me a good thing. Making up is always good."  
  
"No, Joe. It's not making up that's good. That would be making out."  
  
Joey laughed a little "Come on Dawson."  
  
"Ok, I am ready to be serious."  
  
"I said some things, that I didn't mean. It was wrong and not how I felt. It was just a very stressful point in my life. Applying for jobs pressure of graduation. The truth is, I love you and I want to start this over. I mean I know we have so much history together but we can work around that."  
  
Dawson has listened and then decided to speak "Joey. I forgive you. I knew all along that you didn't mean it. We have been threw this before. I agree, I want to start over, despite out history. I mean that takes away the awkwardness of it all."  
  
Joey smiled and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Then she said what she needed to say. "I'm glad your back. Really glad."  
  
Dawson simply replied "I'm glad I am back to."  
  
Then they started kissing again. 


	5. Life if full of surprises, for Joey Pott...

A/N: Hey, I hope you are enjoying the story, so far. I am going to finish this story. There will be about two more chapters after this. Then I'm going to be starting a new one. The new one will start the moment the series finale ends. For more information on this upcoming story, feel free to E-mail me at Cheerfulgrl07@aol.com I really love hearing from you.  
Chapter 5  
  
Life is full of surprises, for Joey Potter anyway.  
This chapter starts two weeks after the previous chapter. I apologize if there is any confusion.  
Joey woke up and was shocked to see how late it was. She wasn't late for work but wanted to get an earlier start. She had this important meeting. She had just started working as a journalist for a Boson Woman's magazine. She was an extremely gifted writer, but she still felt as if she has to prove herself worthy of this position. She felt currently, how she was living her life, was surreal. She always had this dream of being a great writer and having lots of money. Most important ever since she was a little girl she dreamed of being with Dawson. Being the girl he loved, the one he kissed, the one he couldn't live without. She was happy, for once in her life. She was truly happy.  
  
She got out of her warm, fuzzy sheets and walked to the bathroom. She knew she didn't have enough time for a shower. She had just showered last night so she didn't mind letting it slide. She reached for her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. She saw next to her toothbrush was the blue one Dawson had used. He left a few days ago for California, again. He had to assure her that it would only be a few days. He had been doing most of the editing/reviewing on the laptop. He needed some re-shoots, he was forced to go back and film it. He didn't want to go but had to. She left the room to get dressed.  
  
Once in her room she reached for a tan skirt. She put it on. She decided it looked fine without pantyhose. She then reached for a soft pink, button down shirt. She quickly put it on. After much debate she thought leaving her hair down would look the best. She applied an ever so light coat of make-up and left the room. She walked to the kitchen where she had a quick yet refreshing cup of orange juice and headed out. She double checked her black leather bag and verified she had her silver lap top, black cell- phone, writing utensils, the file of all the work she had done and her latest writing piece. She was ready for this meeting. As excited, as she was to get to work, she was even more excited to be seeing Dawson tonight. She left the apartment and headed for the T.  
  
Meanwhile Audrey was just getting up. She had heard Joey getting ready. Audrey knew she had to get to work in an hour. She was feeling kind of down. Of course anyone who had just gotten dumped a week ago would feel a little down. She was not going to let the likes of Pacey Witter get her down. He had done that to her before and mark her words she was not going to let it happen again. She decided she would surprise him and suggest they be friends. He would never expect that from her. He had been calling her at least three times a day, but she didn't feel like talking to him. She got ready for work with a positive attitude.  
  
Pacey had felt guilty all week. Ever since he broke up with Audrey he felt as if a dark cloud followed him. He felt bad for breaking someone's heart for he knew the pain, but he also knew that he loved Andie and he had to be with her. He also knew that what him and Audrey had was a pure sexual thing. It had always been the way. He wasn't calling Audrey a slut, he was just stating that since they had gotten back together there hadn't been much to it other then that. Not that there ever had been more then that to it. With him and Andie it was different. He loved her in so many forms. It always felt brand new. He felt the butterflies, without having the nervousness of a new crush. He knew it was love. He knew he had fond his "Joey Potter." Okay maybe speaking in Dawson terms wasn't the best way to put this. Since he had thought for a while Joey was his soul mate. The bottom line was that Pacey thought of Andie as his soul-mate. Even though he didn't really know if there was such thing as a "soul-mate."  
  
Joey got into her office. She then began to take out all the stuff she would need for the meeting. She grabbed her laptop, folder, pen, and current article. She walked down the hall and fond a seat and sat down. She opened her laptop into a word document so she could take notes, if necessary. She also had her folder out so if she needed to she could share and have reference to her work.. A tall man, probably in his late 40's came into the room.  
  
"I just got off the phone with the Boston weekly." He informed. "One of their top journalist just left the company. They decided they would ask us if we had an talented young journalist who would want to take the job. I know they would want someone with talent, someone who can blow people away with their writing. That is why I called this meeting. The person that came in mind for this job, was acutely, someone who had not been with us very long. The person I'm going to choice is Miss Josephine Potter."  
  
Joey sat there in disbelief looking utterly shocked. "Well, um," She laughed a little, "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Your work has just been outstanding. Your able to reach people with your writing unlike anyone I have ever met. I know you are the only person I could consider for this job. I really hope you will take it."  
  
Joey felt even more shocked and started to blush a little, "Well how can I say no to something that? I'll take it."  
  
"Your last day will be a week from today. Then that Monday you will start at The Boston Weekly."  
  
"Thank you so much.." She said before she left. She quickly dropped off her latest article and went back to her office. She was in total awe. If only she knew the surprise that was going to come her way that night.  
  
A/N: Sorry there was not a lot of P/A in this chapter. The next chapter will be a lot better for you. Sorry that I left kind of a cliffhanger, but I just feel that it was needed. I will be putting the next chapter up there soon.so look for it! 


	6. Getting closer

Chapter 6 Getting closer  
  
A/N: Hey! I have just finished this Chapter, I'm working on the next/last one though, intensely. I have two upcoming stories (they will be up in a few weeks, one of them). One is going to take Place where the series finale leaves off (I might have Pacey and Andie together, if Pacey and Joey don't end up together). However, I am going to play around and end up doing a Pacey and Joey. I do like Dawson and Joey together, but I also like Pacey and Joey together. Sorry D/J fans. I do hope everybody will check out one of the new ones when it's up. Hope you enjoy the chapter, read and review!  
Joey looked up the clock. She was done all the work she would have had to do over the weekend. Since Dawson was coming, she knew she wouldn't have much time. They wanted to utilize their time together well. The clock said 5:50pm. That must be wrong, she thought to herself. She soon realized that that clock was correct. She was meeting Dawson at 7:15pm! She needed to get dressed because she knew that it was a formal place. She was planning on wearing a black dress that went to about her nees. It had really thin straps. For shoes she was wearing black, opened toe heals. She also decided that she would wear her pearls. They used to be her Mothers and she loved them. She then left, eager to come home.  
  
Once she got home she noticed Audrey was home.  
  
"How are you?" Joey questioned, obviously referring to the breakup.  
  
"Ah.I'm okay." Was all Audrey replied.  
  
"He is possible to get over." Joey remarked. "You just have to find your Dawson."  
  
Audrey looked at her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
* Joey chuckled * "Ok.maybe not the best way to put it, seeing as I did date Pacey. What I'm saying is if Pacey and you are meant to be you will find you way back. If not then you will find the right person. You are an amazing girl Audrey." She then smiled.  
  
Audrey smiled. "Thank you Joey that means a lot to me. I feel like we have gotten really close over all these years."  
  
"Well we have. I feel it to."  
  
Joey starts to change; as she doesn't have much time.  
  
"Do you need me to zip that?" Audrey asks, referring to the dress.  
  
Joey offers I smile. "That would be great."  
  
"There ya go." Audrey spoke. "You look beautiful you know."  
  
"Really I do? Can I ask you something, do you think you could do my makeup. I'm not so good at it and I know you are."  
  
"Of course Joey."  
Meanwhile Pacey and Andie were at the movie store, debating on what movie (s) to rent.  
  
"Let me just say, I'm not in the mood for any horror or action movies." Andie declared. "And also, none of the comedies you pick out."  
  
"I'm not watching some chick flick." He remarked.  
  
"Fine." She said. "I'll sleep in the spare room tonight."  
  
"Come on not fair. You can't use that as a weapon to get what you want." He exclaimed.  
  
She just gave him a look, saying there was nothing wrong in what she was doing.  
  
"Fine you pick." He said, defeated. Andie knew the trick to getting her way with him.  
  
She then picked out Charlie's Angles, "We can watch this." She said, showing him.  
  
"Fine with me." He said, not really caring about what movie they watched. He was with Andie and that really was all that mattered.  
  
While waiting in line they kissed a little. Then when the got to the front of the line, Pacey took out a five dollar bill to pay for the movie.  
  
"I love you a lot Andie."  
  
She smiled, "Well you not so bad yourself. I love you too."  
  
As soon as the got back the Pacey's apartment, they fond Jack wasn't there. They began to kiss on the couch. Long deep kissed. He then pulled off Andie's shirt.  
  
"You're sure about this?" Pacey asked.  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me."  
  
They continued and the rest is history.  
  
Joey ran into the restaurant, noticing it was 7:17pm. She went to the desk..  
  
"Hello, has Dawson Leery gotten here yet?" She asked.  
  
"Right this way Miss." The hostess replied.  
  
Moments later she saw Dawson sitting there. He was wearing tan paint and a blue colored shirt.  
  
"I found you." She said, smiling. She gently pushed the hair behind her ears.  
  
"Wow." Dawson said checking her out. "You look amazing."  
  
"Thanks. You not so bad yourself."  
  
He let her sit down and pushed her chair in.  
  
"I got a new job." She spoke, seeming very pleased.  
  
"Really? Where.?"  
  
"Uh the Boston Weekly. I didn't even apply. They asked other companies for people who would be willing to take it."  
  
"Wow that is great. I'm so happy for you." He said, offering a warm smile.  
  
They quickly ordered dinner. The decided on a dessert and waited for it to come.  
  
"I have something to ask you." Dawson said.  
  
Joey got a little scared. Scared that he was going to break up with her. Then again he said ask. She was hoping he wasn't going to ask her to move to California or something because she had just gotten a new job and she couldn't just move. She just decided to answer and hear him out first.  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"I have known you all my life Joey. You were my first friend, by best friend. You were my girlfriend, then you weren't, then you were. You were the first girl to break my heart. That's all behind us now. You're my girlfriend now. I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore Jo."  
  
Joey couldn't believe it. He was breaking up with her! She cut in, "Dawson you can't do this to me, not again. I love you."  
  
"Joey wait. I'm not breaking up with you. Calm down. I don't want to as my girlfriend anymore. I won't you as my fiancée. Josephine Potter, will you marry me? I promise to be there for you and support and in every way possible.  
  
Joey thought for a minute. She loved Dawson, she cared for him, she knew him.almost her whole life. She knew what her answer was going to be. She started to cry a little, she was so happy.  
  
She cleared her throat, "I will Dawson. I love you."  
  
They kissed and both looked so happy.  
Back at Paceys  
  
Andie and Pacey lie next to each other.  
"Pacey you know how I was going to find an apartment. Well, if it's ok with you, I could just stay here I mean, I can pay for rent and all."  
  
"Andie.ok with me? That us more then fine. You don't have to pay me though, I got if covered."  
  
"Pacey with the cost of the resturant and all.I know you need it."  
  
"Fine if you insist." Pacey said, giving up easy. He did need the money.  
  
Andie soon feel asleep in Pacey's arms. Feeling her next to him, he went soon after. 


	7. 1 weddingwait two weddings

Chapter 7  
  
The wedding, Wait, two weddings.  
  
A/N: Long Chapter! However, it's really sweet. Don't worry Pacey/Andie fans, there is stuff in here for you. (Dawn I added the stuff about them just for you.) So P/A Fans thank her for getting me to put more about them in this story.  
  
Takes place almost a year after the last chapter.  
  
Joey was out with Audrey, Jen, and, Andie. It was her "girls night out" party, before the wedding. Bessie was also in the wedding but didn't have anyone to watch Alexander; therefore, she couldn't make it. Audrey was her maid of honor. Over the years, Audrey had become like her sister. Audrey knew her better then maybe even her own sister. So that is the reason she choice him. They weren't doing anything crazy on this night, just having dinner. They knew Joey, they knew she would hate anything crazy.  
  
"Wow I can't believe the big day is tomorrow." Audrey exclaimed. "It feels like yesterday when you told me."  
"I know! For me it feels like just the other day since I told him we couldn't have sleepovers anymore because we were getting older."  
  
* All of them laugh *  
  
"You'll get to have a movie night every night now!" Jen remarked.  
  
"Yeah." Audrey laughed. "Everyone knows they won't just be watching movies in their room."  
  
Joey blushed. "Okay, our sex life is totally off limits."  
  
"Oh there all ready is one?" Audrey questioned. "I thought I heard stuff when we lived together."  
  
Joey couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry, we tried to be quite, it was so good I couldn't help myself."  
  
Andie then joined the conversation, "Remember that day Abby fond that note and she wanted to fine out who wrote it?"  
  
"Yes!" Joey and Jen both said, laughing.  
  
Audrey felt a little out of the loop.  
  
"As surprised I am that Dawson and I are getting married, I am so happy you and Pacey are!." Joey said looking at Andie.  
  
Audrey felt a little jealous. She was now dating Charlie. He had decided to clean up his act a little, and Audrey thought it was just to damn cute to give up on. He was really nice, once you forgot about the whole cheating thing.  
  
Meanwhile, Dawson met with the male bridal members. They were just hanging out around the house. It consisted of Jack, Pacey and CJ. CJ had to work though, so he was unable to make it. They had one less male in the wedding party, but Bessie was going to be escorted by Boddie. So it all worked out.  
  
The three of them had decided to order pizza rather then go out.  
  
"I can't even explain to you how happy, yet nervous I am. It's such a weird feeling." Dawson told them.  
  
"Well Dawson you won her over."  
  
"Only because you lost interest in her, Andie came back to you."  
  
"True." Pacey remarked. "She could never resist me if I were trying full force."  
  
Dawson and Jack just laughed. He wasn't very modest.  
  
"You know what is kind of weird?" Jack asked.  
  
"What?" Dawson and Pacey questioned.  
  
"All three of us have dated Miss Josephine Potter."  
  
"Good point. There is one difference between all 3 of us though."  
  
"I'm gay, your straight?" Jack asked, seriously.  
  
"Well." Pacey said. "That's true, but not what I was thinking."  
  
"Then what?" Dawson asked, wanting to know.  
  
"I'll tell you." Pacey said. "Dawson and I slept with her and Jack, you didn't."  
  
"Hey!" Dawson shouted. "How did you know I even slept with her?"  
  
"Uh remember her 19th birthday party? When you were dating someone and you slept with her anyway?"  
  
Dawson remembered, kind of made Pacey brought it up. "Oh yeah." He said wanting to change the subject.  
  
They watched a movie and went to bed. In Dawson's old, Capeside home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first wedding.  
  
"Get up!" Audrey demanded, hitting Joey with a pillow.  
  
"Ouch! Audrey leave me a lone!"  
  
"Grouchy." Audrey replied, while continuing to hit her.  
  
"Fine, I'm up."  
  
"Happy wedding day to you, happy wedding day to you, happy wedding day dear Joey, and Dawson where ever he is, happy wedding day to you."  
  
"Audrey, SHUT UP!" Joey demands.  
  
"Anyway, we have two hours before the photographer gets here. First we have to get your hair done and get you dressed!"  
  
Joey felt very happy. She had her closets friends by her for support and she was marrying her best friend in the whole world, Dawson. Life couldn't get much better.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later  
  
They our all at the little Capeside church. Joey stands behind the doors with her brides maids. They all wear lavender, (a very similar dress to her prom dress.) She wears her white, perfect wedding dress, with very thin straps. Her hair in a fancy up do. The music goes on. Since her grandparents, nor mom is there it goes by really fast. Dawson's mom goes in, arm around her boyfriend. Then Jen goes in first. She looks really beautiful. Then Andie goes next. She also looks amazing. Pacey, the best man, smiles as he sees her go in. Audrey goes in next and looks as if she is sparkling. Joey puts her arms around her dads.  
  
"Your next." He says.  
  
She simply nods her head. To nervous to speak. The doors close for the last time. Then 'hear comes the bride' comes on. Joey and her dad start to walk down towards the front. I can do this, she thinks to herself. She smiles, for she knows everyone is watching. What was less then a minute, but felt like an eternity, she reached where she had to be. She saw Dawson in his tuxedo. He looked amazing. She smiled at him. Then the ceremony started. Before she knew it, it was over. Her and Dawson join arms and leave. Followed by everyone else.  
  
The reception  
  
Everyone but the wedding party has taken their seats. The bridal party waits outside for the DJ to announce them.  
  
"First, looking down a little, we have the flower girl Lillian Leery, sister of the groom, escorted by the ring bearer, nephew of the bride, Alexander Potter."  
  
*Clapping *  
  
"Now we have brides maid, Andie McPhee, escorted by usher CJ."  
  
* Clapping *  
  
"Now we have brides maid Jen Lindly escorted by Usher Jack Mcphee."  
  
* Clapping *  
  
"Now we have maid of honor, Audrey Liddel escorted by, best man, Pacey Witter."  
  
* Clapping gets louder *  
  
" Now the people you all came here to see! Joey and Dawson Leery!"  
  
* Everyone claps loud. *  
  
They did their first dance and enjoyed the rest of their day. It went by fast. They both were more excited then words could describe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I could end this, but for all you Pacey and Andie fans I will keep going. Hope you'll like it!  
A few months later!  
  
Joey helped zip Andie into her dress. Joey was her maid of honor.  
  
"You look, amazing Andie." Joey told her, assuring her at the same time.  
  
"Thank you, so much." She said smiling. "You look fine Joey."  
  
"Uh I look fat, she exclaimed. I don't why I am gaining wait."  
  
Before Andie could ask anything she walked out.  
  
"We have to get ready to go in." Joey claimed.  
  
"Okay." Andie said, trying to offer a smile. "I feel so nervous."  
  
"Don't. I mean I felt nervous and it goes away when you see his face." Joey offered with a smile.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Andie's bridal party consisted of, Joey (maid of honor), Jen (brides maid), and Gretchen also a brides maid. Dawson was the best man, Jack was an usher and Doug was an usher. Joey had just walked in and Andie knew she was next.  
  
"Daddy, I feel so nervous."  
  
"Don't honey, you'll be fine."  
  
She did end up being ok. She saw Pacey and he told her how great she looked.  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled with a blush.  
  
It went by so fast. Then the reception came.  
  
They all got announced and then everyone came to the dance floor. Dawson talked to Gretchen for a little bit.  
  
"Hey, it's been a while."  
  
"Yeah, it has. I didn't know you and Joey got married. Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks. Sorry I didn't invite you. I didn't know where to reach you or anything."  
  
"I understand. No apologizes."  
"Pacey. I'm really glad this day happened." Andie declared.  
  
"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Pacey added.  
  
"Thinking of this day always made me feel better. When I first started dating you, I pictured it. When I started getting bad, mentally, I always thought of it. When I got sent away, that brought sleep to me. I'm glad it did happen. I wondered for a long time if it would happen, like when we broke up."  
  
"I love you."  
  
They hugged each other for a tight embrace.  
  
Then the DJ came on, "Okay. I would like to have the best man come up and give us his speech. Here he is.Dawson Leery."  
  
Dawson went up a bit nervous, but he knew he could do it.  
  
"I want to thank you all for coming tonight, and sharing Andie and Pacey's special day. I've known Pacey for such a long time. I never had a brother and Pacey was my 'brother from another mother.' I remember when he first met Pacey, first started dating him. I remember when they first broke up. I knew he loved her, I knew she was the one. It took them a long time to find their way back to each other but they have. If you could pick up your glasses for the toast. I wish Andie and Pacey a life together full of joy and excitement. I hope they always stick by each other. Congratulations!"  
  
Everyone clinked their glasses together. Dawson looked up and saw a little bit of tears in Andie's eyes. This was how he all pictured Pacey getting married. He was happy for him. Their life's had turned out the way the always wanted it. Life was perfect.  
  
How it worked out: Andie and Pacey stayed married and had one child, a baby girl. It turns out Joey had been pregnant. It was a boy. They named him Mitch. Their second child was a girl, they named her Lilly. Audrey ended up marrying Charlie a few years later and is currently pregnant. Jen and CJ are getting married soon.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked the ending. I would love reviews on this. Also, I got some new stories coming up!  
  
~Megan~ E-mail me, Cheerfulgrl07@aol.com 


End file.
